


The Photographer

by booobbypooh



Category: Lee Hi (Musician), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story concerns the life of a handsome photographer named Kim Jiwon and is well-known with the name "Bobby" among all of his clients.<br/>He is asked by his bestfriend to be the photographer for her wedding, and he gladly accepted the request, since they are bestfriends, after all. But on the day of the wedding, someone caught his eyes and it pained him.<br/>Maybe, accepting her request to be the photographer is the worst decision he ever makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'm going to get married next week!"_

Jiwon still can't believe the pretty and cute bestfriend of his, Lee Hayi is going to get married next week. When she told him, he was too shocked to even say anything. Her voice was too bright, which was kinda rare, because she is a serious and kind type of a girl, but he gotta admit it, when she gets into her playful mode, she can be better than him, sometimes.

But yeah, it is a shock, really. Until now, Jiwon will still giggle to himself thinking of how Hayi will look like in a wedding dress, how will she cope being a wife and maybe, a mother soon. He laughs even more when he thinks of her bulging stomach later when she gets pregnant.

But he wonders, what kind of a man is her husband? He must be very handsome and tolerable enough to put up with her temper. She loves perfection, and that's what lacking in Jiwon.

He still remembers, when they were still in university, many male students would ask him for her number. She is popular among male students and some were even jealous at him for being close with her.

It was funny though. The both of them become bestfriends because of his hobby to take photos.

_Leaning his back against the shady tree, Jiwon watched the beautiful scenery of the lake in front of him. The blue skies looked so peaceful, so did the lake. There were birds chirping which sounded beautiful to his ears._

_He was about to close his eyes to inhale the fresh air and enjoy the moment, but then, he heard sounds of a girl chuckling. He opened his eyes instantly and saw a petite and pretty girl was talking to her phone while walking near the lake, not far from his place._

_Her voice was nice and the sound of her chuckles brought some sort of happy feeling to him. When he stared at her face, he was naturally mesmerized by her. Her face is round, with a bit puffed cheeks and her smile was strikingly beautiful._

_His hand reached for the camera in his bag and sneakily snapped a few photos of her pretty back, as she was backfacing him at that time. When she turned around, he snapped a few more. He looked back at the photos and smiled contentedly._

_The photos turned out stunning. Like, very stunning. With the blue skies as the background and her pretty figure, it was perfect._

_Somehow, that moment marked the time Jiwon started to take photos of her. Since that time, he began taking photos of her secretly. Turned out, she took the same class as him in 'English' subject, so he got a lot more opportunities to take photos of her._

_He didn't know why, but he just loved it. Taking photos of her, recording every move of her, because everything that she did was beautiful._

_People would think he is a stalker, because of his hobby. And that's why, one day, Hayi unexpectedly caught him._

_"Hey, I've been noticing how you always look at my direction, so I wonder if you're looking at me. I just want to ensure this, because my friends keep telling me about you. They say you are a stalker, but I think you aren't," she muttered after the class ended, when everyone already went home._

_Jiwon bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry, I-"_

_She snatched the camera from his bag and turned it on, before her face blushed red. She glanced at him and asked, "Since when have you been taking my photos?" She kept scrolling all of the photos, "You are good in finding the right angle. All of the photos are beautiful," she shyly smiled, "Even I look extremely pretty in here..."_

_He also laughed, "You are pretty, naturally. That's why I love taking your photos. I'm sorry if I'm being rude-"_

_She shook her head with a soft smile, "No, it's fine. If this is just a hobby, then, I'm more than willing to be your model," she chuckled and so did him._

_"I'm sorry, I'm just kidding," Hayi smiled before giving back the camera to him, "You are talented to be a photographer. I'm anticipating your masterpiece works in the future."_

_"Thank you," he extended his hand to hers, "I'm Jiwon, by the way."_

_"Hayi," she shook her hands with his._

_Just like that, the both of them got closer and more closer, from just sharing glances to sharing opinion and studying together, eating together and when they graduated, they still keep in contact, although they rarely spend time together. But as time goes by, the both of them seldom texting each other, as both are busy with their works. She left him with a message telling him that she got a work as a secretary at a top company._

It was the last text ever from her. And after 4 years, only then, she texted him back. Telling him about her soon-to-be marriage.

Up to this time, he is still in shock. The wedding will be held tomorrow and he is still laughing while cleaning the lenses of his camera.

"I hope your husband is more handsome than me, or I will laugh at you forever, Lee Hayi," he mumbles as he remembers when she excitedly told him that she would find a handsome husband while Jiwon said he would find a very pretty wife, way prettier than her, so that, they could compare and mock each other. It is immature, he knows, but still, it was such a good memory.

When the both of them keep bickering with each other, when she would hit his head for making such lame jokes, when he would tease her for not knowing how to dance. She was really bad in dancing and he would always tease her for that, especially during class meeting or dinner. He would always ask her to dance, and she would say, "Do you want to die?"

She is a tough girl, he loves it. 

He smiles again, and turns off the lights after cleaning the stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

It is the wedding day.

Jiwon looks at the reflection of himself in the mirror and smiles happily. It is her wedding, and he can't wait for it. For some unknown reason, he is anxious to go there. And his mind keep thinking about the groom. He has to appear handsome enough to make Hayi lose the bet, so he wears a blue shirt with jeans and cap. 

Grabbing all of his needed stuff, he comes out of his house and gets into the car before driving to her house.

He is in awe when he looks at the surrounding of the wedding ceremony. Her house is very big, beautifully decorated. His smile grows even wider when he sees her, at one corner of her house. 

She is walking downstairs with her white gown and she looks spectacularly stunning. She also smiles at him, her cheeks reddened shyly as she spots him there. She waves her hand, "You arrive early."

As soon as he arrives in front of her, he grins, "There's bright light coming from your face. You are so beautiful, Hayi..."

She giggles, "Come on, stop it. I've had enough of it. You always tell me that, and I almost get sick of it."

He chuckles, "But it's the truth."

"Fine," she beams, "Oh, I would like you to come with me. I just realized that I haven't introduce you to my future husband."

"Oh yeah," he smiles teasingly, "I thought you are afraid you will lose the bet, that's why you don't want me to see him."

She shakes her head, "Nope. Not at all. I'm sure you will lose, instead. I bet you will fall in love with him once you see him."

Jiwon's eyes turn round, "Yah! I'm not a gay!"

"As if," she chuckles, "He will make you turned gay, I assure you!"

"Whatever you say, bride-to-be..."

"So come on, let's go," she takes his hand and brings him to one of the rooms in the house.

When she slides open the door, his eyes widen in shock as soon as his eyes catch the face of her husband. The groom still doesn't notice his presence, he is looking at his phone screen.

"Hanbin-ahh," Hayi calls him before glancing at Jiwon to form a soft smile, "Come here," she grabbed Jiwon's hands to approach her lover.

Hanbin lifts up his head as he hears her voice calling for him, smiling, but then, his smile gradually fades away once he saw Jiwon behind her.

"This is Jiwon, the photographer that I told you the other days," she says, "Today, he will take beautiful photos of us."

Hanbin is as speechless as Jiwon, but the groom remains his calm and replies, "I thought you said his name is Bobby..."

"Oh, Bobby is his nickname," she answers and finally realizes the high tension between the two males.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She looks at the both of them, "Perhaps, do you guys already know each other?"

Hanbin eyes the photographer with a quite menacing glare, "Yeah, we know each other. Too well."

And Jiwon just wants to run away from this place.


	2. Chapter 2

"How.. Do you guys know each other?" She asks, with a slightly worried expression on her face while looking at the two boys.

Hanbin grabs her waist to stand close to him, purposely lacing his fingers with hers, his eyes never left the photographer.

Jiwon tries to force out a smile as he looks at Hayi, avoiding the intimidating gaze from Hanbin, "We are just close friends from middle school to high school."

Hanbin scoffs, "Yeah, of course. Close friends."

"But the expression on both of your faces don't tell the same," she mutters, "Is everything okay?"

The both of them nod and Hayi feels defeated already, knowing how stubborn both of the boys are.

"Alright then," she sighs, "You guys better be, or I will kill the both of you." Fortunately, her words are able to turn the tense atmosphere into a better one, as the both of them laugh, even in a bitter way.

"That's it," she smiles before grabbing both of their head toward her, "Laugh like that. Isn't today our happiest day?"

"It's the happiest day of the both of you, not mine," Jiwon replies, frowning a bit while Hanbin gives a slight glance at him and bits his lower lip.

"Aigoo," she pinches his cheeks jokingly before he groans in a slight pain, "But today is your beloved bestfriend's wedding day. Aren't you supposed to be happy too?"

"Of course I'm happy, but not the happiest-" and Hayi softly knocks his head again, "Aish, this boy~ Just lose to me for once, can't you?"

"Alright, today is the happiest day for me ever, because both of my bestfriends are getting married together!" Jiwon says mockingly, "Satisfied?"

Hanbin only lets out a soft sigh while Hayi fakes a laugh, "Oh God, I'm so satisfied, Kim Jiwon~"

Suddenly, the door opens and Hanbin's mom appears with a warm smile toward Hayi and her son, "Hayi, Hanbin, the ceremony will start soon," but when she spots Jiwon there, her eyes widen in shock, "Jiwon?"

The said man forces out a bright smile before bowing at her, "Hello, Mrs. Kim."

"It's been a very long time since I last saw you, Jiwon. How have you been?" She asks with her motherly smile while patting his shoulder.

Hayi smiles and glances at Hanbin but seeing how uncomfortable the latter looks made her wonder; what kind of relationship did the two actually have? Why are the both of them looking so awkward and tense with each other?

"I'm living very well, Mrs. Kim. As you can see, I will be the photographer for this wedding," he says and lifts up his camera.

Mrs. Kim chuckles, "Oh, I see. It's good then. I know, the pictures will surely be pretty."

Jiwon smiles and peers at Hanbin, but his smile fades away because Hanbin looks as if he just wishes for Jiwon to disappear already.

"Okay, then. We should get ready for the ceremony. Almost all of the guests are already here," his mom says and tells Hanbin and Hayi to prepare themselves.

 

Capturing the photos of this wedding is like the hardest ever thing for Jiwon to do. He never expects this kind of situation. 

When Hanbin and Hayi finally vows their love for each other and thus, officially getting married, Jiwon feels like his life is crumbling down.

Only then, he starts to feel sorrow and jealousy seeing Hayi and her husband.

Only then, he starts to realize that he is never happy with the fact that Hayi is getting married.

Or maybe, it's not Hayi, but Hanbin.

Jiwon shakes his head, trying his best to stay professional as he is and focuses on his job to capture every beautiful moment of the beautiful lovers. Yeah, both Hanbin and Hayi are beautiful.

When he looks up, he watches anxiously as Hanbin begins to grab Hayi's waist closer and every second both of their lips getting closer, Jiwon feels like his heart is shattering into pieces. Somehow, he manages to lift up his camera and captures it, the photo of Hayi and Hanbin kissing.

However, he doesn't know why, but Hanbin looks extremely passionate during the kiss, he even deepens the kiss, and in some ways, Jiwon notices how Hanbin's eyes are 'eating' him up instead while kissing her.

It's like Hanbin wants to show off to him.

And Jiwon feels a deep pain inside his heart.

But he knows, he has to brush it aside and act like nothing is bothering him, in order to carry on with this job. For Hayi. Yes, it's for Hayi.

During the photoshoot, Jiwon himself wonders how does he manage to act so professional in front of Hanbin? He is just so thankful that he doesn't waver at all in front of the the groom.

Watching from his camera lense both Hayi and Hanbin being so close, in an intimate posture for the photoshoot, he can't help feeling bitter but the sight of it is very beautiful, he can't even deny it.

He captures it, he even instructs them for various kind of postures and mostly intimate ones and somehow, he can spot that Hanbin is blushing.

"Hanbin, stare at her lovingly and Hayi, you just look to the front," Jiwon says with a light smile at them and he notices once again how red Hanbin looks, "I would like it if the both of you gets even more close than this position."

And he sees Hanbin's reluctant gaze upon him, before he forces himself to move closer to his wife. Hayi softly chuckles, "This is already close, how much close do you want?"

"Shut up, Lee Hayi, and just listens to the photographer here," Jiwon jokingly scolds her and she giggles again, "Alright, I'm sorry, Mr. Photographer."

And when Jiwon looks back from his camera lense, he once again notices how Hanbin's stare toward her is very adorable and he looks perfect looking at her like that. It makes he wonder, is that how Hanbin looks at him back then? 

"Then, switch your role. I mean, now, Hayi stares at Hanbin and Hanbin looks to the front," Jiwon says again and for a split second, his eyes meet with Hanbin's and it feels like, there is nothing else going on in the world at that time. Only the gaze counts.

Hayi looks at Hanbin, as Jiwon instructed her to while Hanbin looks to the front. It's not long before Jiwon realizes that Hanbin is staring at him instead. And it makes Jiwon shudder. The camera almost falls from his hold.

"Alright, then, the both of you look at each other, and shows off your affection to each other, in your own way," Jiwon says and he hates that his voice is shaking a little, that his instruction is no more like instruction.

Oblivious to everything, Hayi shyly chuckles, "It is embarassing, Jiwon~"

Hanbin also chuckles looking at her getting reddened. "Let's do it like we always do..."

Hayi smiles meaningfully at her husband before nodding. Jiwon also forms a small smile when the both of them lock their eyes, looking at each other deeply in their eyes.

_Click!_

Jiwon smiles sincerely,  _This is really... Very heartwarming and beautiful._

 

 

When the ceremony ends and there are not much guests left, Hanbin and Hayi are busy receiving the congratulation words and such from the remaining guests while Jiwon is at the outside of her house, leaning himself against the wall at the balcony there.

He lets out a soft sigh as he thinks of everything that happened today and the past.

Indeed, Hanbin changes a lot. He is no more an innocent and easy-to-be-deceived young boy from back then. He is now a successful successor of a big company owned by his father, where Hayi works at. And based on what he heard from Hanbin's mother, Hayi is the secretary of that company, and they fell in love with each other from the first glance. 

Yeah, it's the typical love story, where the secretary and boss of the company fall in love with each other, but hearing how much obstacles and whatnot, Jiwon can't help feeling happy that finally, both of them end up getting married to each other.

Hanbin deserves to be happy, and Hayi is the only one who can make him happy, so Jiwon is truly contented with it.

However, his deep thought is interrupted when he feels a poke from beside him. When he tilts his head, he sees Hayi smiling at him, "So, here you are, Mr. Photographer~"

Jiwon beams, "Yeah, here I am. Why?"

Hayi smiles, "I've been trying to find you everywhere but you can't be found. Turn out, you are here," she stands beside him, also leaning against the wall, "You look so deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

Jiwon laughs, "I'm thinking about how are you going to be a good wife to Hanbin. And later on, you will get pregnant. I can't wait for that moment."

She flashes a sheepish smile, "Why?"

He turns to look at her and leans closer to her ear before whispering, "I want to capture photos of your bulging tummy..."

Hayi snorts, "Yah!"

Jiwon smiles until his bunny teeth are shown, "That's the only time you will get fat, so I have to snap the precious moment-"

"You will never change, huh?" Hayi crosses her arms, "Always like to tease me like this," her voice suddenly turns weaker, "Do you perhaps, like me?"

"What? Me? Liking you? What in the world?" Jiwon acts surprised and Hayi laughs, "You know, when your fangirls back in the university asked you what kind of girls do you like, you said, you will tease the person you like a lot, something like that..."

Jiwon shakes his head, "Impossible, you are not my type, Lee Hayi. Just go back to your husband and love him with all your might."

"Love him with all my might," she chuckles, "Of course I will. He is my husband now."

Jiwon smiles again and he is shocked when Hayi suddenly rests her head against his shoulder. And he is more shocked when he can feel something wet against his shirt. He turns his head toward her, "Hayi?"

He doesn't wait anymore to grab her face, caressing her wet cheeks worriedly, "Hey, stupid, why are you crying?"

The tears just roll down her cheeks, she doesn't know how will they stop, "I'm sorry, I-"

Jiwon wipes the tears off her face before pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back, "It's okay, I understand."

"What do you understand, Kim Jiwon? No, you don't understand anything," she murmurs.

"This is your happiest day, right? You shouldn't cry like a baby," he snickers, "No, it's not like a baby. Baby is cute but you look so ugly when you cry-"

"Yah!" She lightly punches his shoulder.

Jiwon laughs, "That's it. Back to your true self. Tough, fierce. Not emotional like this," and Hayi also smiles hearing it, "Okay, fine, Kim Jiwon."

"And you know that I'm only kidding just now," he rubs her back again, "In fact, you are pretty. Always pretty."

She giggles, "There you go again," she frees herself from the hug delicately, "I'm flattered, really. But luckily, I'm not one of your fangirls."

"Why are you not one of my fangirls?"

"Because I don't want to be broken-hearted later on," she jokes.

"Come on~"

"Just kidding," she warmly smiles as she pats his head, "It's because I'm your bestfriend."

She suddenly hugs his arm in a cute way, "So now, let's go in. I want to take a picture with you and Hanbin."

Jiwon widens his eyes, "W- what? With Hanbin? N-no-"

Hayi shakes her head firmly, "No objection..."

"But Hanbin will not like it-"

Hayi's lips curves upward, "He seems fine with it. In fact, he is the one who wants us to take a picture together."

"R-really?"

She nods before dragging him inside and they meet with Hanbin in front of the bridal bed.

"What take you guys so long?" He asks with a cute frown.

Hayi sniggers, "I'm sorry~"

Hanbin glances at Jiwon and forms a slight smile before Hayi takes Jiwon's camera and lifts it up to take a photo of them. Hayi is in the middle, while the both of them are standing a little bit behind her.

"The both of you, more closer, please," she scolds the both of them for being in a very awkward distance from each other.

Jiwon and Hanbin move closer to her and somehow, Hanbin's hand accidentally touches Jiwon's and the both of them naturally look at each other, before they look to the front back when Hayi cheerfully says, "Smile, 1,2,3!"

_Click!_

 

* * *

 

Jiwon lies on the bed in his room and smiles sadly. A very long day has passed.

Then, he opens his drawer before taking out a stack of old pictures and a stack of other pictures.

He puts each photo on his bed, and smiles reluctantly.

They are Hanbin's and Hayi's photos.

Hanbin's are from when they were together during middle school and high school while Hayi's are from their university life together.

Truthfully, Hanbin is the same case like Hayi's. 

Jiwon likes to take pictures of Hanbin, of whatever he is doing, because he looks good in whatever he does.  _And now, the both of you get married to each other. Both of my muses get married to each other. How painfully beautiful is that?_

But because of his own mistake, Jiwon lost the other boy. He regrets a lot for what he did to Hanbin, but the past is in the past. There's nothing that he can do in order to change it.

And he thinks, it's nice to see that Hanbin is happy now.

He still remembers, the last time he saw Hanbin, the latter was crying endlessly in the rain and he left Hanbin coldly just like that.

He left Hanbin heartbroken. And maybe, what Hayi said is true. 

_Because I don't want to be broken-hearted later on._


	3. Reunion

**_[ Let's go to V night club. The kids are all gonna be there tonight. ]_ **

Jiwon looks at the text message from Yunhyeong and ponders for awhile before replying.

**_[ Is Hanbin gonna be there too? ]_ **

Quickly, a reply is sent back to him. Jiwon smiles, thinking of how Yunhyung is still so eager, even from back then, when they are still in the middle and high school. 

**_[ No, he said he's not coming. Jinhwan, Donghyuk and Junhoe are all there, so you must come! This time, it's compulsary! ]_ **

Jiwon smiles again, knowing how much Yunhyeong hates him for always skipping their group meeting everytime. He only comes whenever Yunhyeong said Hanbin will not come. He doesn't know why, he just feels that he is not ready to face Hanbin again, after what he did to Hanbin back then.

And when they met back during his marriage two weeks ago, Jiwon is sure that Hanbin still cannot forgive him. He sighs, what is he expecting? The thing is, he is the one who never asks for Hanbin's apology, so why would the latter forgive him?

**_[ Okay, I will come. ]_ **

By the time he sends the reply, he knows Yunhyung must be rejoicing in joy once he read the reply from Jiwon. The photographer giggles to himself as he thought of his bestfriend's bright personality. 

 

That night, Jiwon comes to the nightclub as he promised Yunhyeong. Without knowing why, he feels anxious again as if something real bad will happen soon and he is right. When he finally finds Yunhyeong and the others at one corner of the club, he smiles bitterly as his eyes catches the unwanted handsome figure sitting beside Jinhwan there.

_Hanbin._

He is wearing black HBA shirt with jeans. And Jiwon can't deny that Hanbin looks extremely handsome tonight. 

Donghyuk waves his hands at the photographer happily as he spotted Jiwon who is standing deep rooted to the floor, watching them in disbelief. Jiwon bits his lower lip before stepping toward them with a heavy heart. His eyes are plastered toward Yunhyeong the entire time, glaring at the latter for basically lying to him about Hanbin's presence in the group meeting at the nightclub.

"Hey, what's with that sour face?" Junhoe asks and looks at Jiwon who is still glaring at Yunhyeong.

Hanbin also looks at Jiwon and forms a small smile while Donghyuk and Jinhwan are anxiously watching the whole event as they remembers the crisis between Jiwon and Hanbin. They don't really know the full story because none of the two are willing to tell, but they do know that Jiwon and Hanbin are not in a good term.

Jiwon sighs, "Yunhyeong, you sneaky little fella... I thought you said Hanbin is not gonna be here?"

Yunhyeong gives a sorry look to his bestfriend, "I'm sorry, Jiwon, but I have to lie, or else you're not going to come here."

Jiwon sighs, "And I thought you are the last person who is going to lie to me..."

"So what if I'm here?" Hanbin asks instead, his gaze challenging, "We are here to celebrate my marriage, so if you are uncomfortable, just go back home."

Jiwon looks at Hanbin for a second and backs off, "Okay, just celebrate all you want. I'm off."

He is about to leave but then, Jinhwan grabs his wrist, "Hey, Jiwon-ahh.. Please don't be like this. Please, just tonight, let's enjoy ourselves like the old days."

"Yeah, besides, it's been a long time since we last met you, all of us miss you like crazy," Donghyuk mutters.

"Hear that? Stay, Jiwon, please," Jinhwan looks at him with his cute puppy eyes and Jiwon just can't say no to that.

He lets out a soft sigh and sits at the empty seat next to Donghyuk who greets him with a warm smile. 

￼

( let's just say, they are sitting in this position. )

 

The celebration party is going on well, from what Jiwon sees. Everyone is happy, chatting with each other, playfully teasing each other, just like the old days. The only difference is, Hanbin and Jiwon are not talking to each other. Both are ignoring each other's presence, both are only stealing each other's glances from time to time, both are too full with their ego.

When Hanbin leaves to the bathroom, Jiwon lets out a relieved sigh before downing a glass of whiskey on the table.

"Can't the both of you make up?" Junhoe suddenly asks, clearly he is irritated with the two's tense atmosphere which somehow reduces the joy of the party.

Jiwon looks at him and shakes his head, "I don't think he will forgive me."

Jinhwan smacks his head, "Even I don't know the story, but shouldn't you try to ask for his forgiveness first? Only then we will know if he will forgive you or not."

"But didn't you see his reaction just now? It's obvious he hates me," Jiwon replies while rubbing the place on his head that hurts because of the hit he got from Jinhwan before.

"It's because of your own cold treatment toward him. You act as if you really don't want to see him, when he is just fine with you," Yunhyeong says and Jiwon rounds his eyes, "He.. Is fine?"

Yunhyeong nods, "I told him that you will come and his response was very calm. He smiled, which I think is a good news, right?"

Jiwon bits his lower lip before gulping down the alcohol again. Jinhwan, Donghyuk, Junhoe and Yunhyeong smile contentedly at Jiwon, hoping the photographer will let go of his strong ego and ask for Hanbin's forgiveness. All of them dearly hope for it.

"So now, let's forget everything and enjoy the party, okay?" Donghyuk says before placing his arm over Jiwon's shoulder.

Jiwon nods weakly before Hanbin arrives back not long after that. 

"Our Hanbin is a married man now," Jinhwan snickers as he starts the conversation again, "I honestly never thought he is the one who will get married first."

"I know right," Junhoe also laughs before eating the chips, "I thought Yunhyeong will be the first to get married."

Yunhyeong beams, "And why the hell would you think it's me?"

"Come on, isn't it obvious? You are the most reliable person when it comes to girls," Junhoe mutters and Yunhyeong gives a nod of approval while the others just laugh.

"So are you saying that I'm not reliable?" Hanbin asks, jokingly acts as if he is offended before Junhoe says, "Don't pout, I'm not weak against your aegyo, unlike that certain someone."

And it turns silence again, with Junhoe's remark, which clearly directed toward Jiwon. Yunhyeong quietly pinches Junhoe's stomach before the latter groans, "Yah, Song Yunhyeong!" but Yunhyeong acts as if he is innocent, and Junhoe frowns.

"Anyway, how's your life now, Jiwon?" Jinhwan asks, in his attempt to reduce the awkwardness that's filling the air around them.

Jiwon looks up, flashing a small smile, "Life is good, so far."

Hanbin turns to look at Jiwon, a smirk escapes his lips as he asks, "How's Jisoo?"

Jiwon shifts his gaze toward Hanbin with a disbelief look for the unexpected question and he never thought Hanbin will attack him like this, especially when he adds, "I heard she is an actress now."

"Yeah, she is an actress-"

"How about you? Are you two still together?" Hanbin's question are literally killing him, he really wants to get out of the night club as soon as possible, but Donghyuk's arm is holding him tight, doesn't let him go anywhere.

"It's none of your business, Hanbin," Jiwon answers and Hanbin chuckles, in not a very good way.

Jiwon hates it, how much Hanbin has changed over years. 

Why does he change? Jiwon likes it when Hanbin is cute, adorable, pretty and innocent, but now, the person sitting in front of him, with dangerous smirk on that sinful lips of his, is a totally different person from the real Hanbin that he knows.

"I thought you said we are close friends, right?" Hanbin's question yet again suffocates him, in and out, while the others are only watching, not knowing how to react over this matter.

After all, they are also curious about Jiwon's relationship status with Jisoo.

"Aren't close friends supposed to share everything?" Hanbin's word is deep, Jiwon knows what the real meaning behind that short sentence of question.

_Share everything._

Yes. Both Hanbin and Jiwon used to share almost everything, in the past. From sharing clothes to sharing stories, and even sharing kisses(and even more than that.)

Jiwon smiles bitterly as he remembers their pleasurable memories from high school, before he manages to answer, "We are not together anymore." _Ever since I saw you crying in the rain at that time, Jisoo and I are no longer together._

Hanbin doesn't know why is he so relieved, but yeah, he has to keep attacking Jiwon, he likes it when Jiwon is helpless, "That's too bad. But why? Did she ditch you?"

Jiwon rolls his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Hanbin smirks again, and oh how much Jiwon hates it, truly hates it.

"I bet she did. Knowing how much of a bitch she is-"

This time, Jiwon cannot hold it any longer. He snaps at Hanbin, voice turning too raspy out of sudden, "Jisoo is not a bitch!"

Hanbin is amused at how much Jiwon gets angry when he insults his beloved ex-girlfriend. Somehow, he feels a sore pain deep in his heart, but he quickly brushes his stupid inner feeling aside.

"Stop it, guys," Jinhwan finally interrupts, doesn't want it to turn into a rougher fight, "We should enjoy this party, not fighting like this! And be considerate toward our Dongdong. His face is pale like a corpse when the two of you fight like it's World War II..."

Jiwon inhales deeply as he tries to calm his heart while Hanbin sighs lightly. Donghyuk who sits between Jiwon and Hanbin smiles a glum one when it turns calmer, thanks to Jinhwan.

Jiwon gulps down the whole glass again, trying to distract himself from thinking about Hanbin while the others continue to have conversation like before. Jiwon turns quiet then and he just drowns himself with the alcohol, not wanting to hear a thing, because the conversation are all about Hanbin's marriage, how did he meet with her, how did they fall in love with each other, which part of Lee Hayi that makes him to fall hard on her and whatsoever, so Jiwon really doesn't want to know, even for a bit.

He does barely hear some words like  _Hayi is pretty, she is fierce, but lovely,_ all of them makes Jiwon dizzy, because that's how he feels about Lee Hayi.

He also hears when Hanbin tells them about him being the photographer of his wedding and there are gasps everywhere, like it is the most shocking news on the Earth. He can feel the looks from the others, especially from Yunhyeong, who knows him well enough to understand how Jiwon is feeling, as of now.

In fact, Yunhyeong is the only one who knows the full story, because Jiwon believes him the most and lets him know. Yunhyeong is the person who sees Jiwon crying like there's no tomorrow that night, and Yunhyeong is the only person who knows Jiwon's real feeling.

 

Not long after that, Hanbin and the others step into the dance floor, dancing their hearts out, leaving only Jiwon and Yunhyeong at the table.

"Why is it so hard for you to ask for his forgiveness?" Yunhyeong asks out of the blue.

"You see, right, it's clear he is still fucking mad at me," Jiwon replies.

"You betrayed him for your own good and left him when he needs you the most. If I was him, it will be freaking hard for me too to forgive you," Yunhyeong mutters, "But you see, Jiwon. Everyone really wants the both of you to get in the track back like before. It hurts us to see you two like this."

"I know it's hard, that's why I can't face him yet. I will wait until he can forgive me, but seems like it's impossible," he looks at Yunhyeong, "But I'm shocked. That he doesn't tell anyone about what I have done to him."

"When you put the drugs in his bag until he gets expelled from high school?" Yunhyeong says.

Jiwon reluctantly nods.  _But if he tells the others, they must be despising me to death._

"I just have one question though, " Yunhyeong asks, as he observes and tries to read Jiwon, "Do you love him?"

Jiwon is speechless with his bestfriend's question but he remains his calm, "No. I told you I'm not a gay."

Yunhyeong softly smiles, "I'm afraid it will eat you up someday."

"What?"

"The both of you used to 'do' it together," Jiwon opens his mouth to object, but Yunhyeong is faster, "I know what you want to say. You guys did it because you guys need to release, have to satisfy each other's needs, but I don't think you never develops any kind of love feeling toward him?" Yunhyeong holds Jiwon's hand as he whispers, "Because he loved you," emphasizing the past tense of word 'love'.  _And I think he still loves you._

In the end, Jiwon stands up, halting the heated conversation between them, before Yunhyeong asks, "Where are you going?"

"Toilet."

With that saying, he sluggishly walks away from the table.

 

He rests his hands on the bathroom sink, his eyes closed, trying to calm his heart and mind. He is pretty drunk already, and now he regrets it for drinking the whole glass of whiskey. He should have stopped from earlier, but Hanbin's shitty attitude toward him just got him crazy mad. And Yunhyeong is no better.

He lifts up his hand to caress his own aching head before he hears the door of the toilet slides open. He ignores it, but when he registers the sound of the door locking, he feels a sudden rush of fear.

Especially when he looks up at the mirror and sees Hanbin standing behind him. With a smirk. This time, it looks very dangerous. Like, really... Dangerous... And somehow, it turns Jiwon on.

Maybe it's the effect of the alcohol, but Hanbin really looks pretty, even Jiwon's vision is getting blurry second by second.

And it's not helping when Hanbin suddenly gives him a backhug, his long arms wrap around Jiwon's waist, his chin rested on the photographer's shoulder and Jiwon feels weak already.

Hanbin slowly brings his lips to place soft butterfly kisses all over Jiwon's neck, like he already knows how sensitive the other is at that part of his body. 

The truth is, he knows each part of Jiwon's body. Perfectly. 

Hanbin smirks as he remembers it, the time when they were together, the time when they become one in his own bedroom. It is a secret, though. The secret known only to both of them. And Yunhyeong, actually.

"Hanbin," his voice stern, "Stop it."

Hanbin smiles as he purrs against Jiwon's ear, "Why should I stop if you obviously enjoy it?"

Jiwon lets out a soft sigh, "Do you even know what the fuck-" but his question is cut off when Hanbin sensually kisses his nape, in a way that sends shivers down Jiwon's spine and he feels lump against Hanbin's strong grasp of his body and when Hanbin gives hot whispers of some inaudible words.

Seeing how frail he looks, Hanbin turns Jiwon's body around and forms a soft smile at the latter, "You look so cute when you are helpless like this," he moves closer to the other and Jiwon backs away, almost tripping because his butt already hits the washbasin, "It's new."

"Hanbin, please," Jiwon's voice sounds so weak, Hanbin is satisfied, "Please don't do this."

"Do what, Jiwon?" He asks before his lips moves closer to the other's plump lips, "Is it this?" He pulls Jiwon into a deep kiss, a passionate one and it makes Jiwon dizzy with how much he misses it, even he doesn't want to admit it.

"Or this?" As he pulls away, he suddenly kneels down in front of Jiwon and unzips the photographer's jeans.

Jiwon's eyes widen, "Hanbin! What are you-" but he doesn't get to finish it when Hanbin gropes his awfully hard dick that is hidden under his boxer, "I see you are already this hard, Kim Jiwon."

He bits his lower lip as he tries his best not to moan in this situation. He cannot let Hanbin wins and he cannot let Hanbin dominates his mind, his body and his heart. Never.

However, his drunk mind apparently is not siding with him this time.

When Hanbin pulls down the boxer, he tastes the tip of Jiwon's leaking cock for a second before he gulps down the photographer's cock, bobbing him so hard and fast that he almost gets insane with each strokes he gets from the other.

His moans are loud and his left hand reaches for Hanbin's soft hair, tightly grasping his hair as the photographer's dick is sent deep into his throat. The feeling is too much and Jiwon feels like he pretty much loses it.

Blame the alcohol effect.

Nevertheless, when Jiwon feels like he is about to cum, Hanbin just had to pull away from his dick, with a sly smirk as soon as he spots Jiwon's disappointed look. It is very painful and tense, his muscles are aching a lot, not being able to jerk off like that. Hanbin ignores the groan the other is giving and gets up, catching Jiwon's jaw, wanting to kiss him but the photographer pushes him away.

"Don't you dare touch me after stopping just like that!" 

Hanbin giggles shortly and his laughter dies before he murmurs against Jiwon's lips, "This is just the beginning of my revenge on you, Kim Jiwon," the photographer gulps his saliva hard as Hanbin adds, "Note that."

Just like that, he leaves Jiwon alone in the toilet.

Jiwon sighs as he looks at the precum on the tip of his dick and frustratedly ruffles his hair. He turns around again to look at the mirror and realizes how horrible he looks; his whole body is sweating, his face looks so pathetic and without him realizing, his hand is stroking his own cock, wanting to release so much, but he can't.

He bits his lips again, as he closes his eyes, imagining Hanbin to be the one stroking him instead and out of the blue, he just comes, wet and tired body shivering, low moan escaping his throat.

He smiles bitterly as he realizes again how pathetic he looks right now. 

 

When he comes back to the table, he sees everyone is getting tipsy already, well except Hanbin. He is completely sober and his stare is mocking the other so much, Jiwon feels like crying.

"Jiwonnie~ What take you so long in the toilet?" Donghyuk asks before he fells on Jiwon's lap and he suddenly sniffs something and asks, "Did you jerk off?"

All of them shoot their attention at Jiwon, and he just wants to hide himself from everyone right now. And Hanbin's small grin of satisfaction irritates him.

"Shut up," he pushes Donghyuk away and prays to God so that everything will end soon. 

And for the first time ever, his prayer is granted. After 10 minutes, the party is over. Even so, for the whole 10 minutes, all of them keep on teasing him and Hanbin looks so contented with how much Jiwon's face is scarlet with embarassment. Jiwon notices it, that's why he despises Hanbin even more.

Therefore, when everyone is getting home, bidding farewell to each other with warm hugs, Jiwon is so delighted and feels refreshed. He is no longer drunk, even he wishes he is still drunk, because he really wants to silence his mind and heart, from thinking of what just happened between him and Hanbin.

It is ridiculous. Fucking ridiculous, how he gets weak in front of Hanbin, how he lets Hanbin doing what he wants, he hates it all. 

Jiwon walks to his own car and can't help letting out a heavy sigh as his eyes catches how flat his car's tyre is. "Damn it," he curses under his breath.

He takes his phone and dials Yunhyeong's number but with no answer. He also calls the others, but still the same. He is about to call Hanbin, but he shakes his head, "Never. Never. Never."

Eventually, he decides to walk to the bus stand. But then, the rain pours heavily, without any mercy. He sighs again, as he hugs his body in cold. As if it's not enough, the car splashes the water from the puddle on the road toward him.

"Fuck!" He curses again as his body gets very cold, he is freezing to death, and his shirt almost get dirty from the puddle dirt.  _What a bad luck tonight..._

Just when he sees no hope, a car suddenly stops beside him, by the roadside and he doesn't need to guess who it is.

The window is opened and he sees Hanbin's warm look, "Come in."


	4. Regret

It's like they are back to 10 years ago.

Hanbin still wears the same warm smile as he did 10 years ago, when he invited Jiwon into the car, so that they could go to the school together.

 

_"Jiwon-ahh, come in," 15 years old Hanbin opened the car's door and gestured Jiwon to get into his father's car._

_Jiwon hesitated, the car was too big yet he didn't want to burden the other, because it's always like that._

_Hanbin is the son of a rich businessman who owns a big and successful company while Jiwon's family is a mess. His father rarely come home while his mom was terribly sick. Basically he was living on his own, besides taking care of his mom by himself. It was a very heavy burden for a 15 years old boy like him, but he has no other option._

_Coincidentally, both Hanbin and him lived in the same neighbourhood, so Hanbin always caught him whenever he walked alone to school, asking him to go together. Hanbin didn't like seeing him walking alone, he didn't want Jiwon to get tired. After all, they were deskmates in their classroom._

_But Jiwon would always answer, "It's okay, Hanbin. I can just walk. The school is not that far."_

_So this time, Hanbin pouted, "But I want to go to the school with you~"_

_Jiwon chuckled, Hanbin is too cute when he pouts, and Jiwon swears, it's really his weakest point ever, "Okay, then," he got into the car before the chauffeur of Hanbin's family continued to drive._

_Hanbin immediately hugged Jiwon when the latter sat beside him on the large seat in the car, as if his whole life depended on him._

_Jiwon laughed, "I know it. There must be something when you act clingy like this. Even from the beginning, when you asked me in."_

_Hanbin laughed too, "You know me too well, bro," he took a book from his bag and handed it to Jiwon, "I think it's a fact that I'm suck in English, so you have to help me."_

_Jiwon nodded quickly before Hanbin would launch his aegyo attack again and Jiwon didn't want that. It's too early to faint._

_"I'm stuck at this sentence," Hanbin started and Jiwon listened carefully, trying his best to help his bestfriend, "I don't know how should I continue this. Should I add idiom or proceed? But what should I proceed with?" He sighed frustratedly, "It's like a dead end."_

_Jiwon giggled, "There's solution to every problem, my dear Hanbin," a faint blush appeared on Hanbin's face as soon as Jiwon called him as 'dear', but Jiwon was too focused in reading the essay written by Hanbin to notice it and the latter was greatly thankful for it._

_Hanbin smiled inwardly as he watched Jiwon jotting down some words on his own book. He loved it when Jiwon is on his serious mode. Jiwon's charisma is overflowing at that time, and he likes it a lot._

_He didn't even listen to what Jiwon was saying afterward, because he was too busy admiring._

_Yes, he loved Jiwon. So fucking much. Like only God knows how much._

_But too bad, Jiwon was too oblivious to notice such things._

_When they arrived at the classroom, Yunhyeong who was sitting at the seat behind them with Jinhwan, greeted them cheerfully, as ever, "You guys come together again? It must be nice, living in the same neighbourhood together~" and he went on and on about it while Jinhwan only smiled beside him._

_Jiwon chuckled seeing his friend's enthusiasm and Hanbin once again stared at Jiwon. He loved it when Jiwon smiles like that, when his eyes disappear, it's charming._

_Then, like usual, Junhoe and Donghyuk who sat at the seats beside Hanbin would come and gather around them, talking and playing with each other._

_It's like that, even during high school. Basically, the six of them couldn't separate. They were always together, no matter what._

 

But now, it is different. 

Well, it's still the same, yet different in so many ways.

"I said come in, Jiwon," Hanbin's voice sounds urgent, especially when he sees the rain is getting worse. And Jiwon is completely drenched.

"It's okay," Jiwon shakes his head, "I will just walk."

Hanbin snorts, "Then, are you going to keep walking in such bad rain like this? Do you want to get sick?"

Jiwon forms a small smile, "I don't want to dirty your car," Jiwon points at the window, "Close it. The rain is getting into your car."

"Can you not be stubborn, for once?" Hanbin asks angrily and Jiwon sighs lightly before finally giving in.

He gets in the car, standing awkwardly as he ponders what should he do; should he stand or sit, but if he sits, the seat will get dirty. He breaths anxiously, especially when he looks at the gigantic and cozy surrounding in the car, which reminds him of the old days, when they used to spend a lot of time together in this car, to the extent that Hanbin's chauffeur can already recognize Jiwon.

Even now, Jiwon can see his chauffeur forming a reluctant smile upon seeing Jiwon in the car. 

"Take off your clothes," Hanbin says and Jiwon widens his eyes.

Hanbin grabs his bag from the backseat and takes out some clothes, "Wear this instead. It will at least keep you warm." _God, y_ _ou must be freezing to death._

Jiwon can feel his cheeks blushed a bit, thinking that Hanbin still do care about him. He looks at the chauffeur and notices that the older is looking away, as far as he can. Hanbin realizes it, so he quickly goes up to the curtain separating the driver's seat and his cozy seat, closing it securely, so that his chauffeur will not see anything. Well, it's not like he hasn't seen enough. He has seen a lot already, frankly.

"You still live in the same neighbourhood, right?" Hanbin asks, as his hand is still on the curtain.

Jiwon lightly nods while working on the clothes, slowly taking them off one by one.

"Ahjushi, do you remember Jiwon's house?" Hanbin asks his chauffeur, his head sticking out from the curtain to look at the older and the chauffeur nods before starting to drive again.

Hanbin leaves the curtain, turning around and smiles at Jiwon, "Give me your clothes."

It's fucking ridiculous. This whole situation is absurd. Jiwon doesn't know why is he just following whatever Hanbin said. Why is he naked in front of that boy like this? He keeps questioning himself, but fails to get any decent answer. It's like he is hypnotized by the other, but of course, he didn't.

While Hanbin is putting the dirty clothes in a plastic, Jiwon sits on the comfy seat, hugging his naked body as he is feeling so damn cold. The aircond in the car is no helping at all.

"Is it that cold?" Hanbin suddenly asks, the plastic is thrown to the backseat.

Jiwon nods again, having no energy to answer the other. The fact is, he is annoyed. Isn't it clear, he was drenched in rain, having water splashed toward him, isn't it enough to explain?

Hanbin hands him the clothes and watches inquiringly as Jiwon is changing before the photographer stops and mutters, "Don't stare. It's fucking embarassing."

Hanbin laughs amusedly, "Finally, you let out that sexy and husky voice of yours. I thought I was talking to a wall just now."

Jiwon forms a small smile, "Thanks anyway," hoping things will get less awkward afterward. Somehow, he is not annoyed anymore.

Hanbin is still staring at him and he flashes a warm smile at the sight of Jiwon wearing his clothes. "Doesn't this remind you of our old days?" His lips curves upward as his mind starts to reminisce the time of their teenage years.

Jiwon beams, "I know right. Those days are the most joyful. I wish we can go back to that time."

"Come to think of it, this car holds a lot of memories," Hanbin says, "Beautiful memories, sweet memories, funny memories," his voice turns sad, "And bitter ones too."

Jiwon turns his head to look at him, "Bitter?"

Hanbin smiles as bitter as the memories, "Yes. When you told me in this car, about your love for Jisoo, asking me to help you hitting on her and whatsoever."

"Hanbin..."

"Do you have any idea how miserable my life is after you left me just like that?" Hanbin says calmly, but then the tears just comes out. He tries really hard to wipe off the tears rolling down his eyes, "Fuck, I really try my best not to cry in front of you, you fucker..."

The tears dripping down from Hanbin's eyes make Jiwon feels like he is the worst mankind in the world. He never thinks everything will turn out like this.

If only he didn't follow his selfish mind...

If only he didn't ignore his inner feeling...

If only he opened his heart and saw the obvious thing...

If only he didn't put back that drug in Hanbin's bag...

If only he followed Jisoo's words to meet Hanbin and apologize...

But he did none of them...

 

* * *

 

_Back to few years ago. During high school. :)_

 

Jiwon looked around the party held in Hanbin's mansion. It was the 18th anniversary of Hanbin's parents, so they invited a lot of people to their mansion, including him and other bestfriends of Hanbin's.

"Where is Hanbin?" Yunhyeong asked while holding the glass of apple juice.

Jiwon smiled, "Like usual. Being introduced to his parents' friends."

Jinhwan giggled, "Maybe, he will even get introduced to the daughter of one of his parents' business partners. And they will plan to get him married with her."

All of them laughed too, even deep in their hearts, all of them were feeling sorry for Hanbin. It somehow made Jiwon thankful that he didn't live in a rich business family like Hanbin or he will be forced to marry someone he didn't like or barely know. And he hated it.

"We are just talking about that, and look at him now," Junhoe said and his mouth pointed at a direction where Hanbin was chatting with a beautiful girl and both of their parents were talking to each other too.

Donghyuk shook his head, "Poor boy."

Jiwon turned his head to look at Hanbin, but his eyes were drawn more to the girl beside Hanbin, who was standing with a boring look on her face. That girl wore a black pretty dress, showing off her slender body and she looked particularly gorgeous that night, with that long brown hair of hers.

For a split second, both Jiwon and that girl locked their gaze and Jiwon could feel butterflies in his stomach, before he softly turned away.

"Isn't that girl the actress of our school's theater club?" Jinhwan suddenly asked and Junhoe nodded, "Yeah, I know her. Hanbin used to introduce her to me before."

"Really? What's her name?" Donghyuk asked and Yunhyeong laughed, "You really don't know her?"

Jiwon automatically looked at them, getting interested in their conversation. After all, he was curious about that girl.

"You don't know her too, Jiwon?" Yunhyeong asked, looking so shocked that Jiwon didn't know about one of the most popular girls in their school.

"She is Kim Jisoo, from other class. And she is freaking popular," Junhoe told them and Jiwon couldn't help smiling hearing her name.  _Jisoo? What a beautiful name._

 

Meanwhile, Hanbin sighed as he watched his parents talking about business with Jisoo's parents and he glanced at her, "Hey, cheer up. You look freaking ugly with that sour face."

She forced out a smile, "Is this better?"

Hanbin smiled, "Yeah, indeed," he took the glass from the waiter and gave to her, "I know you hate this kind of occasion, but don't be too obvious."

She took the glass and sighed, "Can we go somewhere else? It's fucking suffocating here," she said in a low voice, didn't want her parents to hear it.

"Sure," Hanbin nodded and went to their parents, asking for their permission to go somewhere else and their parents were more than happy to see Hanbin and her geting along well.

While Hanbin was gone there, she looked around and somehow, her gaze landed on a group of young boys at one corner of the party table. She recognized few of them as Hanbin's bestfriends but one particular boy was especially attracted her eyes.

When Hanbin came back, she asked him, "Who is that guy with small eyes there? Is he one of your bestfriends too?"

Hanbin shifted his attention to them and grinned, "Yeah, they are all my bestfriends. I think you already know Junhoe, right? He-"

"The one with small eyes, sitting at the end of the table- what is his name?" She asked before sipping on the drink.

Hanbin's smile faded away little by little as he realized she was talking about Jiwon. He faked a smile, "Ohh.. He is Jiwon. Kim Jiwon."

"Really?" She smiled widely before looking back at Hanbin, "Okay, then. Let's go."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hanbin answered with an awkward laugh before walking away with her.

Once the party was over and everyone was leaving, Hanbin finally was able to hang out with his bestfriends. He went up to them with a wide smile carved on his lips, "Hey, guys. Long time no see~" and he hugged Yunhyeong who then headlocked him, "Yah, you brat! Do you know how boring it is to be here and do nothing?" 

Hanbin formed a sorry smile before looking at Jiwon as soon as Yunhyeong let him go.

"But it's okay, Hanbin. I'm not mad at you. At least, I'm full being here," Jiwon laughed and took one of the remaining steaks on the table, "I eat a lot. Thank you, Hanbin," he said again with his mouth full, "Don't forget to invite me again whenever there's a party or a feast."

"Heol, this guy keep eating and eating, I almost thought his stomach is a tank," Junhoe mockingly said before Jiwon knocked his head with the chopstick he was holding.

Hanbin laughed seeing his bestfriends' playful bickering and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, guys. I never thought my parents will introduce me to all of their acquintances and not letting me free at all," a heavy sigh, "I'm so sorry."

Donghyuk laughed, "We are just joking, Hanbin."

"So what now? There's not much people left," Jinhwan asked, his hand reaching for the grilled hanwoo.

"Let's go upstairs and sing our hearts out in the karaoke room!"

 

Later that night, the others went home, leaving Hanbin and Jiwon at the garden of the mansion, enjoying the beautiful night view together. The both of them were lying on the green grass, Jiwon closing his eyes while Hanbin turning his body to look at the other, silently watching Jiwon's peaceful face.

"Hanbin," Jiwon suddenly called his name, startling him, "Y- yeah?"

"What do you want to be in the future?"

Hanbin beamed, "I want to be..." His forehead wrinkled, "I.. I don't know."

Jiwon opened his eyes, "You don't know?"

Hanbin nodded, "I'm not sure with myself anymore. I have a lot of ambition but I don't think I can be any of that in the future."

Jiwon's head tilted a little to look at Hanbin's face, "What do you mean?"

A heavy sigh, "My father surely wants me to inherit his company."

Jiwon sighed, "I always thought you want to be a doctor. That's why you study real hard and obtain those spectacular results," he drew something on the grass with his finger, "Sometimes, I'm envy with you. I never can surpass you in study. In everything."

Hanbin giggled, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm being serious, Hanbin. You are perfect," he murmured and Hanbin just wanted to bring his lips over to the other's lips.

"I'm not. Nobody is perfect," he replied before holding Jiwon's hands, "And I want you to know that you are perfect just the way you are, Kim Jiwon."

Jiwon beamed, "Just now, you said nobody is perfect. But now, you said I'm perfect."

He laughed, "Yeah, what I mean is, you are nobody," and stucked out his tongue toward Jiwon before the latter grabbed his jaw, "You..." But then, both of their eyes locked and there's nothing else that matter for them.

Their lips connected, naturally, and it was a very hot and passionate kiss, Hanbin felt like the air seemed too thick out of the blue. Jiwon's hand tugged on his soft black hair as he deepened the kiss between them, Hanbin didn't want to let him go.

Their tongues played with each other and Hanbin grabbed Jiwon's tie, bringing him closer, with their lips never leaving each other. He always wished for moments like this would be eternity, but he realized, they only did this, not for love.

Well, surely, it's only Jiwon who thought like that. Because for Hanbin, he let Jiwon devoured his lips like that because he loved him. To death.

But sadly, the other never realized it.

It's all started when they played truth or dare, and Jiwon had to kiss Hanbin. It started out as just as a joke, but then, Jiwon caught Hanbin jerking himself off in the toilet. Since then, Jiwon agreed to help him and they would 'do' it together, whenever Hanbin wanted.

Jiwon suddenly pulled away, bringing Hanbin back to the reality, and brushed his nose against Hanbin's, "It's getting late. I have to go home."

"Already? It's not that late yet," he whined and Jiwon giggled, "I know, my prince, but I still don't do my homework yet. You know how annoying Miss Lee can be if we don't do our homework."

Hanbin sighed and nodded, "Alright then," they got up and he grabbed his hand, "Wait, let me send you home. I want to make sure that you are safe."

Jiwon giggled again, "I'm not a girl, Kim Hanbin. But yeah, it's great too, if you can send me home. I'm too tired to walk home anyway."

Hanbin slapped Jiwon's stomach softly, "Blame your full tummy," and the two of them laughed.

"Thanks to you, my beloved tummy is all happy tonight," and he gave a peck on Hanbin's cheeks before walking away.

Hanbin knew his cheeks reddened badly, but he calmed himself down and walked toward the car with Jiwon.

On their way to Jiwon's home, suddenly Jiwon asked, "What is your relationship with Jisoo?"

Hanbin peered at Jiwon, "Jisoo? Kim Jisoo?"

Jiwon nodded, his gaze inquiringly looked at Hanbin, "Are you going to get married with her in the future?"

Hanbin laughed, "What? Me? With her? No!"

"Then?" Jiwon rested his elbow on the top of the cushion, closer to Hanbin and added, "You look damn close with her."

Hanbin smiled inwardly, as he thought Jiwon was jealous, "We are just friends. Because our parents are close friends, we often meet too."

Jiwon's eyes suddenly widened with excitement, "Really?"

Hanbin was innocently happy thinking that Jiwon was worried if he was going to get married with her, not him, but what Jiwon said afterward, brought him into a dark slump, "Then, can you introduce me to her? I think... I have fallen in love with her..."

His shy smile upon saying it caused a sharp pain in Hanbin's heart, he couldn't say anything, only a fake chuckle came out from his mouth.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious here," Jiwon held his hand, "I really want you to help me, this time," his bunny smile was killing Hanbin, "I promise I will buy you churros everyday, if she becomes my girlfriend!"

Hanbin flashed the fakest smile he ever had, "Alright, Jiwon."

The taller pulled Hanbin into a tight hug, "I freaking love you, Kim Hanbin. You are the best!"

But the pain in his heart, only God knows.  _I love you too, Kim Jiwon. So fucking much._

After Jiwon left his car, waving his hands to Hanbin from the door of his house, Hanbin only smiled a glum one before closing the window once Jiwon closed his door.

And right away, he was swimming with tears in the car, not caring anymore if his chauffeur heard it. Even when they already arrived back at his mansion, he didn't come out of the car, getting his chauffeur worried sick.

He asked his chauffeur to leave him alone and locked the car, crying his heart out until morning came.

 

Few days passed by and Jiwon dragged him to the library before pointing his eyes toward Jisoo who was studying at one of the tables.

"You promised to help me, right?" 

Hanbin looked at her and he hated her so much, for indirectly stealing Jiwon away from him, but what can he do?

Hanbin walked toward her with Jiwon trailing behind him and knocked on the table softly, to catch her attention.

She looked up and was shocked to see him, and Jiwon who shyly waved his hand at her, "H- hi, Hanbin. What brings you here?" She was truly shocked, Hanbin never greet her at the school and today, he did.

"My friend here likes you-" but Jiwon smacked his shoulder, "Yah! How can you be so straightforward?"

As a result, the librarian there shushed them up and Jisoo chuckled seeing how red Jiwon looked now, "Just sit here," she invited them and Hanbin bit his lower lip, seeing how joyful Jiwon looked now.

Just like that, Jiwon's dream was achieved. He got closer with her and later, they dated each other. The worst thing is, Hanbin always had to be the middle person between them. He fucking hated it. How could Jiwon not understand his feelings?

Until one day, during the recess, Hanbin caught Jiwon and her making out in the sick bay and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Jiwon's hand and dragged him to the toilet, leaving Jisoo in a dumbfounded state.

"What the hell are you doing with her? In this school?" He yelled and Jiwon was stunned to hear Hanbin raising his voice toward him, "Woah, easy bro! Why are you being like this?"

"Do you know that if the school finds out, you will get expelled?"

"Don't worry, no one will find-"

And Hanbin slapped him, "Get ahold of yourself, Kim Jiwon!"

Jiwon widened his eyes, his hand tremblingly touched the spot where Hanbin slapped him, "Hanbin..."

"Please stop dating her," he clutched onto Jiwon's shirt, "I can't take it anymore. I can't hold it anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Kim Jiwon," and Jiwon backed off, "Hanbin, stop this nonsense."

"Jiwon..."

Jiwon shook his head, "You know I'm not a gay!"

Hanbin wanted to hold his hand but Jiwon pushed him away, "I know it. I shouldn't have done it with you, in the beginning," and he left Hanbin there.

Hanbin fell down on the floor, crying again.

When Jiwon came back to the class, he saw two students from the other class surrounded Hanbin's bag, "What the hell are you doing?"

The two of them were startled, so they quickly left the class. Jiwon looked at them weirdly before deciding to let it slide and just calm his mind in the class, because there's no one there. 

But his curiousity was stronger.

Slowly, he looked into Hanbin's bag, wondering what those two students put into his bestfriend's bag and his eyes rounded widely as he saw a packet of drugs in his bag. His hand shivered and he pondered if he should throw it away or just leave it there.

However, hearing the sound of students talking and footsteps entering the class snapped him out of it and he automatically let go of the drug into Hanbin's bag back, acting as if he saw nothing.

When Hanbin arrived, Jiwon acted like he was reading something and ignored Hanbin's presence at all cost, till the end.

Just a few minutes before the class ended, the discipline teacher suddenly entered the class and announced a spotcheck. Right then, Jiwon's heart was beating in a fast pace and he glanced at Hanbin's calm expression, but that calm look turned pale once the discipline teacher picked out the drug from his bag.

A loud gasp was heard in the class and Hanbin looked terribly dumbfounded. And when the teacher asked him to go to the office, Hanbin desperately explained that the drug wasn't his, but of course, no one would believe him.

"Can you believe it?" Jinhwan suddenly asked as soon as Hanbin left to the discipline teacher's room.

"Of course not, it's impossible Hanbin would do drugs," Donghyuk replied before turning to look at Jiwon, "Right, Jiwon?"

But Jiwon didn't respond at all and Yunhyeong gripped onto Jiwon's arm, "You didn't think that drug is Hanbin's, right?"

"I think it's his," he said before taking his bag and left the class.

Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, Junhoe and Donghyuk looked at each other, speechlessly.

When Jiwon walked near the discipline room, he heard Hanbin's desperate voice explaining that it's not his drug, and Jiwon just smiled bitterly. At that time, the door slided open and Hanbin came out with swollen eyes.

"Jiwon," he murmured, "You know it's not mine, right?"

But Jiwon only looked at him with an appalled look, before walking away. 

The next day, Jiwon heard Hanbin was brought to the police office and jailed for a day before his parents brought him out. Then, he was expelled from the school. He snorted to himself hearing the news about th other while bitterly thinking,  _It must be nice to be rich. His parents can just pay the money to get him discharged. If it was me, I guess I will forever be jailed since I have no one to back me up._

 

Few days after that, Jiwon was having dinner with Jisoo at a restaurant happily. The rain was pouring heavily. But when they came out, they were astonished to see Hanbin waiting outside of the restaurant.

"H- Hanbin?" Jisoo approached him and couldn't help feeling bad for him, "You look horrible."

His face paled, his eyes swollen red, his hair messy and wet, maybe from the rain, he was drenched too.

"Jiwon," he weakly called the one person he needed the most during that difficult time of his, "I need to talk with you..."

Jisoo turned to look at her boyfriend who was too silent, "Jiwon?"

"What is it?" Jiwon asked, his voice harsh and Jisoo clearly didn't like it.

"Jisoo, I'm sorry, but I want to talk alone with him," Hanbin said, his eyes plastered toward him and Jisoo nodded before walking away, leaving them.

"What? Make it quick," Jiwon coldly said.

"I heard it's you who put the drug in my bag," he muttered and Jiwon was stunned there, like how did Hanbin knew it?

"But I don't believe it," his smile was innocent, Jiwon couldn't believe it, "I know you will never do something like that to me."

Jiwon wanted to laugh. Hanbin was too easy to be deceived. Hanbin trusted him too much. 

"Is that all you want to say?"

Hanbin could feel his heart shattering into pieces, "I.. Actually, I.. I wish for us to get back like before. I.. I need you.."

Jiwon sighed, "I'm sorry, Hanbin," and he walked away, in the midst of the rain, and Hanbin chased after him pathetically, "Jiwon, wait! Jiwon!"

He stopped and turned around, "What, Hanbin? You are so annoying, do you know that??"

Hanbin held Jiwon's hand, "Please don't treat me this way. I really need you-"

"But I don't need you anymore!"

"Jiwon..."

"Do you want to know something? It's really me who put the drug into your bag!" He lied and Hanbin's eyes widened, "J- Jiwon..."

"So now, get off me," he said before pushing Hanbin away, but the latter still didn't give up, his hand clutching onto Jiwon's wrist tightly, "At least, can't you kiss me? For the last time?"

Jiwon sighed but when Hanbin moved closer to him, he gave in. Their lips connected, with the heavy rain accompanying them. But before they could get deeper, Jiwon quickly pulled away, "Hanbin, goodbye."

With that saying, he turned his back against Hanbin coldly and left, getting into Jisoo's car.

Jisoo crossed her arms, with a wretched look on her face and Jiwon knew, he fucked it up.

"You are so shameless, Jiwon," she whispered.

Jiwon gulped down his saliva hard, "Jisoo, I can explain-"

"You don't need to," she peered at him, "Everyone knows how much Hanbin loves you dearly, yet you could do something like this to him. Didn't you have any heart, Kim Jiwon?"

Jiwon sighed, "So, what do you want me to do now? Go back to him and say I love him when I don't?"

"Are you sure you don't?" And that question shook his heart.

Jisoo shifted her gaze toward the window and stared at Hanbin who was kneeling on the road, crying pathetically in the rain and Jiwon watched it too.

"Go and apologize to him. Now," she said and Jiwon sighed again.

She tilted her head, "I said now, Kim Jiwon. Or I will never see you again!"

With a heavy heart, Jiwon placed his hand on the car's door, but then, he saw another car parked behind Hanbin, before Yunhyeong and Jinhwan came out from it and brought Hanbin with them.

Jisoo sighed, "You are late."

Jiwon bit his lower lip and just watched when Yunhyeong's car left the scene, with a slight regret in his heart.

 

_End of flashback..._


End file.
